narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mangacookie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Naruto OC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mangacookie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XStarcandy (Talk) 21:51, November 26, 2011 RE: How to make an infobox If you would like to make an infobox like the one here all you need to do is 1. Click the "Edit" button at the top of the page 2. At the top right of the edit box you will find two tabs entitles "Visual" and "Source". Click on "Source". 3. You will see a massive, confusing code. As you scroll down you will start seeing the normal text that you see in the article. In this case, you need to scroll until you see "Sarina Tomoe (荒谷サリナ Tomoe Sarina) is one of the main supporting characters in the SasuNaru / NaruSasu FanFic Series, "Origins of Darkness", "Team NMS ~Shinobi Chronicles~" 4. Copy everything above that text, so everything from the top until that text. 5. Go to your article, repeat step 2 on your article and paste the code as the first thing in the "Source" tab. Now simply edit the info to match your ID and voila :D you're done! xStarcandy 23:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: How to make an infobox No problem, give me a shout if you need anything :) xStarcandy 00:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Image Size Printscreen the table once it's on the page, paste it into Paint or Photoshop and then paste your picture on the top to fit. Crop your picture as suitable and save as a .jpg and upload :) RE: Adopting the Wiki Nope :) Allismine made this Wiki. I was a user on here and just realized that she never deletes pages, never posts messages etc so I applied for adoption (since you can if the admin hasn't logged on in months). Of course Allismine still has right and everything and can come back anytime, but basically I'm the only Mod at the moment... So you could say I 'hijacked' it haha xD I was a user on here and just realized that she never deletes pages, never posts messages etc so.... When the Wiki gets busier I will be recruiting mods :) xStarcandy 18:56, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey =D Thanks for your comments on my blogs and as I said I searched the internet all over the place blogs, forums, custom wikis, and fanfics. I did have to come up with alot of elaboration on the different locations but it worked. BjornWhitman 20:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Awallace3 00:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Deleted OC I will have a look at it and block the IP >:l If you want to I can do a roll-back (get back everything that was there before the deletion) since it's still in the system <3 Sorry about that... damned trolls. xStarcandy 20:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Nah dont worry about it i already re-posted it, i had a saved copy for occasions like these although i really didn't expect it to happen to me seeing as my character really isn't well known yet ._. must be hard working around trolls like that seriously they need i life *sigh* Mangacookie 20:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) If you want to answer, leave messages on mine under the topic ^^ Even if you answer on yours I still get a notification so I will see it either way :) I'm glad you got it sorted. But yeah, don't worry too much if you don't save something, since I can always do a roll-back on articles so I can revive your info ^^ See you around :) xStarcandy 16:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: how to make my oc appear... HAHAHA I KNOW THIS ONE and I beat Star to the Punch so.....Go to the bottom of your OC Profile and there is a tab that say Add Category put in Original Character and, TADA you can do this with things like clan, rank, gender, element it just helps you or other ppl locate your page easier. But i've already done that :S i did it ages ago but my oc still doesn't appear on the list :/. Maybe i didn't do it right, i'll give it another shot. :) Thanks!!! Mangacookie 01:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Categories Hi :) To make the OC's name appear in the category page, go onto your OC's article and go into Edit mode. On the right hand sice where you have the publish button, below there is a button/tab called "Categories". Click on that, and begin typing "Original Character" (it should come up in the drop-down thingy.) Press Enter and it will be added :) The pictures of the OCs come up automatically on the page at random. Sorry for the long no-replying :3 Lots of love and have fun! 15:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ATTENTION N.O.W. USER Dear Mangacookie, there has been a change in rules and regulations regarding the use of categories. You are not in trouble, we just ask that you take a look at this article to better understand this change in the rules: (Click Here). Feel free to delete this message in your talk page once you've finished. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 02:10, February 12, 2014 (UTC)